Zootopia: Declassified
by TheIllusiveCloud
Summary: When ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde stopped ex-mayor Bellwether's secret plot, they accidentally started a series of events that would threaten Zootopia's safety. A Savage operative from a shadowy Organization has been sent to keep the city from descending to chaos ever again; whether the Officers want to or not.
1. Prologue

Bass thunders from Gazelle's concert far away. The night is clear, with few clouds dotting the sky; one partly covering the full moon high above. Hundreds of mammals were enjoying themselves, dancing the night away. "Try Everything" she sings; a wonderful song to say the least. A catchy tune with a good message, sang by a beautiful and confident mammal who was an icon of peace for a short time, strangely enough.

"Try Everything". If only it were that easy.

Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were at that concert. And according to the stadium's ticket sales, so was Officer Clawhauser and… Police Chief Bogo? I never took him to be a fan of pop music. I certainly hope they're enjoying themselves, though. They worked very hard very recently. They stopped a plot that could very well topple the stability of Zootopia in its entirety. More importantly, Officer Hopps and Wilde made my job significantly easier. Shame, really. I really wish it didn't have to come to this.

Miles away from Gazelle's concert was a street of warehouses, some of them abandoned. Perfect place to use as a temporary safehouse. Call it cheesy, but it's always so obvious that no one ever bothers to check. I've been trying to pin down this trace of Nighthowler for years, and this little bunny not only tracks it down but straight up stops it's order within a few weeks of her joining the ZPD? Statically possible. Hopps seems like a very strong individual; First bunny cop, Valedictorian at the academy… A real all-rounder. This Wilde character, however… Pops outta nowhere and is suddenly getting recommendations and praise from his peers and Chief Bogo himself? I'm going to have to look into this.

Oh, the song ended. I actually liked that one. Not a big fan of that pop music, really. I just got into this band called Gorillaz; a silly name, wonder how they came up with that. I may have to buy her single soon. May as well get it once I'm back in the city, it's been quite a while. Spent the last couple of months in Sahara Square, and I would love to stay out of that blasted heat for many more. I think the concert's about to end. Hopps and Wilde booked a room in a hotel nearby, probably just to crash for the night. They also have a day off tomorrow, so I can also assume they'll be out and about. This is the first time I had to do an operation alone.

I guess that was another statistical possibility. You don't get many chances in this line of work. Then again, I've never had to bury a friend in the pale moonlight before either; along with writing a report confirming his death. Oh well, you know what they say;

"Try Everything".


	2. Chapter 1: Post-Concert Depression

[Act 1] Chapter 1: Post-Concert Depression

"I still can't believe you got those tickets, Nick!" exclaimed an ecstatic little bunny. The stadium had mostly cleared out, with small groups of mammals outside and a few passed out drunk. Suffice to say, it was one hell of a concert. Over on the western exit, a bunny and a fox walk out towards a hailed taxi.

"Anything for you, toot-toot. Actually seemed kind of fun, too." The Fox casually says.

" _Kind of fun?_ Nick, you rushed to the merch stand before I did. You're wearing one of her shirts right now!" The Bunny replies.

"So maybe I am, what are you gonna do? Sue me?" The Fox sarcastically says as he opens the cab door for the bunny.

The cab drives off to a small town nearby. They were lucky to even find a cab at that time after a concert, let alone a Gazelle concert. They joke around and talk about the concert all throughout the ride, then take a quick stop at a 24/7 café to get a quick takeout before heading to the hotel. They check in and the fox immediately plops onto his bed. The bunny laughs and says that she will hit the showers first as she draws the room's curtains.

"You better shower too, Nick. I can't go to sleep while you smell like concert nachos." Judy says as she wraps herself in a towel. The towel was huge; at least on her. It dragged behind her like a cape.

"Aww, trying to sober up already, Judy?" Nick sits up. "The night is still young, carrots, why waste this concert hype?"

Judy giggles. "I'm not _sobering up._ I only had a couple of beers. I'm Fine-" Judy trips on her cape-towel. "Okay maybe I am trying to sober up."

Nick jumps off his bed, then stumbles a little; also from being a little tipsy. "Come on, carrots! I don't feel like turning in just yet. I saw a bar down the street, why don't we grab a couple more drinks then we talk about that concert, huh?"

"Err… Alright. But just that! Drinks and talking. Sounds nice. But still, I'm gonna wash up first. And… You should too!" Judy nervously says as she shuts the bathroom door.

She takes off her shirt and her pants and sits on the toilet seat, shaking her head. The room is spinning ever so slowly, so she buries her face in her paws, with her ears drooping over her face. She never thought she would ever drink in her life. She saw her dad drink beer a few times back home in Bunnyburrows but that was the closest she ever came close to it. Now here she is, in a hotel bathroom, slightly drunk and with a fox on the other side of the door asking her to drink a little more.

But it was fine, wasn't it? Nick was her friend; one of the few she could truly trust in this crazy city. Nick was there every step of the way when she was on the Otterton-turned-Nighthowler case, so there's no way he would… No. Nick was- Is a good mammal. He wouldn't hurt her in any way. Why was she thinking that way anyway?

Judy takes off her undergarments and steps into the shower. The cold water quickly freshens her up, and soon the water becomes hot. The glass fogs up and Judy starts shampooing her fur. She closes her eyes and begins to reassure herself once more. That's exactly when the bathroom door opens up and Nick walks in.

Judy uses her paws to cover herself and yells, "Nick! What the hell! I'm still in here!"

"I know, I won't take long. Just gonna wash my face, and no, I'm not looking. Mostly." Nick says.

He washes up and takes a small towel along with him and closes the door behind him. Judy calms down and continues to shower. She puts her clothes back on and looks at herself in the mirror. Her fur was still wet, and she still looked pretty tired, but she was still willing to head out. Her head stopped spinning and she was ready to have a few more laughs before turning in.

Judy heaves a heavy sigh and walks out of bathroom. She immediately yells at Nick.

It was pretty cold out, and the moon was shining bright enough that I didn't need a flashlight. This meant two things: one, no bright lights to attract attention; and two, I had both paws free. Never done this before, but I'd say this was optimum conditions for a burial at 2 in the morning. I never was one for eulogies and frankly, funerals bore me, so after a few quick words I walked back indoors. The warehouse was completely dark, save for the light from my makeshift workstation.

A computer hooked up to two monitors, a large corkboard and a mattress. This wasn't the lifestyle I imagined to be having when I joined this career path, but hey, what occupation has nothing but luxury and soft beds and people to bring you delicious donuts at every hour? Oh yeah, pop stars. Oh no, they're called 'artistes' now. What a load of horse. Maybe I'm just grumpy. I literally just came back from a one-man funeral. At least that bunny and fox are making it easy for me now. They had a lot of song recommendations in that taxi ride. I just bought a few of Gazelle's older albums and they really are lightening the mood of this place up.

The bunny had shut the curtains of the room up and the lights were out, so I'm guessing they're asleep. Either that, or they're having the craziest sex in Zootopia's history. Okay, maybe the second craziest at best; that nudist club has some very… unique mammals there. I'm not surprised that bunny was shocked the first time she was there.

I wonder what it's like seeing a predator. Must be pretty fun, with the whole 'taboo' side of it. We all want what we can't have, but when it's so damn near your reach, you can't help but imagine the possibilities. All the crazy, intoxicating possibilities. I was just about to hit the hay when I got a message on my phone.

[[Agent 06: We have received your report on Agent 12's death. We sincerely hope that this does not jeopardize the operation, and would like to tell you that another Agent can be sent to your pinned Safehouse at your request. You know where to reach if you need further assistance, Agent. The Organization salutes your continued service and loyalty.

(PS: Amy here. Sorry about Will, I know you two were close. I also know you like to be all 'solo and mysterious' but, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.)]]

Well at least I can rest easy; the high and mighty secret organization can spare one more soul in their operations. At least Amy's still there. Amy was the first real friend I made since I joined this… Thing. She's been my Intel assistant in all my operations until she got promoted to Second Head of Central Intelligence and I got moved to Field Operative. That's when I got partnered with Will Conner. We were partners for dozens of missions. Most of them were small-time, busting small gang operations that hit too close to home and whatnot. Our biggest case was bringing down Mr. Big's right hand operations in Tundratown. We immediately got off that case when Judy Hopps was seen aliasing with him, so we were transferred to the Anti-Nighthowler Program.

Will was shot by one of Big's men while we were in this very area. He was trying to set up an antenna for an analogue uplink on the roof of the warehouse when one of Big's cars rolled up. Poor guy didn't even get a look of his killer before three shots rang out. One in the hip, two in the chest; then a four-storey drop onto a cold concrete floor. I was out buying lunch for the two of us when the hit happened, so I only came back a few hours later.

Amy may be one of the leaders in Central Intelligence, but she was wrong about one thing. Will and I may have worked together for almost 2 years, but I was never close to him. To be called 'close' to Will was almost an insult. Will and I were not partners.

We were brothers. Maybe not family, but brothers all the same; and in this line of work, we lose brothers and sisters every day. I just finally lost mine that cold afternoon.

A small ray of sunshine peeked through a small creak in the curtains. Small speckles of dust glimmered in the light. Judy opened her eyes and saw an empty bed. Judy shocked herself awake. She felt a muzzle softly resting on top of her head, and a pair of paws gently pressing against her belly. A gentle warmth was radiating behind her. She felt both at peace and scared at the same time. Judy slowly and carefully pried herself free. She slept with Nick.

She sat on top of the other bed, facing away from the still sleeping fox. She still had her training bra and pants on, but she couldn't remember anything from last night. Save for the amazing concert, of course. She walked to the small kitchen and got a glass of water. Her head was pounding. The room was rather cold, and she very slightly wished she was still in Nick's arms. She went back to the bathroom to wash her face. Her usually bright indigo eyes seemed greyer. She suddenly heard Nick wake up in the room.

Judy rushed out of the bathroom, but quickly realised she had no idea what to say. Nick was still sat at the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Judy did nothing but look blankly at Nick, waiting for something… anything to happen. It seemed like ages to Judy, watching him stretch his arms out and yawning, before finally blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you looking at, carrots? Never seen a fox wake up before?" Nick said as he stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Um… Nick?" Judy sheepishly asks, slowly walking towards Nick.

"Something wrong, carrots? I'm a little hungover, if you don't mind." Nick says before he gulps down a cup of water.

"Uhh… Nick, about last night…" Judy softly asks, nodding her head towards the bed the both of them were on.

"What? Oh. _Ohh._ Listen, Judy…" Nick puts down the glass and drops to one knee in front of the worried bunny. "Nothing happened last night. We went to a bar, talked about Gazelle and... Vegetarian food? I think? Then we walked back here then you got real emotional about something."

"Huh? What did I say?" Judy asked, slightly happy about what Nick said.

"I uh… I don't remember. Last night was a blur."

"Oh. Okay then."

Nick notices Judy's expression and moves closer to her. "Listen, Judy, I think I knew what you were thinking, and no, none of that happened. You seemed pretty… extreme about something last night and you almost began crying. I didn't know what to do so I uh… So I…"

Judy had a puzzled look on her face while Nick struggled to find words to say.

"So… I… _hugged you while you cried_ ," Nick shyly said, with one paw reaching behind his neck.

A smiled suddenly beamed from Judy. "Well thanks, Nick. Come on, get dressed. We should head out soon."

"Right. You go on ahead, I'm gonna drink some water."

Judy walked back to the bathroom and looked at the mirror once again. She heaved another sigh, this one of relief and confusion. The both of them eventually got dressed and agreed to head to a café nearby for breakfast. Then they checked out and realized it was 2 in the afternoon. It was going be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2: The Bunny In The Suit

[Act 1] Chapter 2: The Bunny in The Suit

In this line of work, I'm known pretty much officially known as a 'Field Operative'. If I could brag about it to anyone, I would call myself a 'Secret Agent'. And as far as I could tell, this job is pretty much exactly that. I've been sent to many places, even though I'm usually stuck in Zootopia. I was in the South Seas for a while, even accidentally became its 'King' for a spin. According to some sailors and smugglers I've kept in contact with, they still call it 'The Savage Seas'.

I would say attitude is 85% of this job. If you couldn't fill the role of a Secret Agent and look, speak, act and breathe the part; you weren't a Secret Agent, let alone a Field Operative. You had to adapt to every possible situation and lifestyle. Most of the time you were faking it as a leader of a small time street crew. Other times you were a solo hustler making it in the big city. Sometimes, you were a simple employee in a smoothie joint in downtown Tundratown which had no reason to exist because in the coldest part of town who the hell wants a cold smoothie?!

But in rare times, the stars align in your favour and you become the Secret Agent that popped in your head the first time you hear about it. Wearing three-piece suits and aviator sunglasses, while rolling into a 5-star hotel in a car that was worth a year's salary. Secretly leading a strike team that would spring an assault the second you said a code phrase, and pulling out a handgun to shoot the bastard who shot your best friend in the exact places he shot him. Standing tall and proud in a field of gunfire and shrapnel flying everywhere, knowing that you were fighting the good fight, no matter what. Then being filled with so much adrenalin and swagger you bring the cute sheep Mission Manager out on a quick date followed by a night of sweet, sweet romance; only to leave early the next morning leaving only a note that said 'Sorry it couldn't last, sweetheart. Stay beautiful.' As you drove away into the sunrise to your next hellacious mission.

That's the stuff that makes you sign up in the first place. Granted you couldn't actually tell anyone outside the organization about it, but hey, the experience changes you into a better mammal. To get to that level you had to have the discipline, finesse and skill embedded into your bones. It wasn't just a job that you clocked into, and abandon after your shift ends. It was a lifestyle.

Which is why on days like today, when you oversleep because you forgot to set an alarm for the morning, the panic is truly terrifying.

Nick remembered hearing about this tiki-themed restaurant on the beach called the Ohana's Roller Coaster Ride. Unlike its spectacular name, the restaurant was actually quite a nice, quiet place by the sea. It wasn't a big coast, not many people were there, but that could also be because it was a Tuesday. It was about 3pm by the time they got there, and it wasn't too warm. Judy bought a sundress to change into, seeing as her shirt was really starting to smell. Nick simply changed into another Gazelle T-shirt he bought at the concert. They met a few other mammals who also were at the concert last night. Some of them recognized Judy as the 'Hero Cop' that saved Zootopia.

The recognition was making her blush and Nick found it all awfully adorable. He learnt not to say that, though. The two of them sat down in a booth that overlooked the sea in the back of the place. The awkwardness of the morning seemed to fade away, which was definitely good for keeping the mood up. The two of them may have pushed the earlier events far back into the back of their minds, but there was one more thing lurking over them; the curse of PCD: Post-Concert Depression.

Gazelle's concert was one of Zootopia's best events since Fur Fighters and Guns N' Rodents took center stage in the same venue 3 years ago. Nick would've went to that meeting of musical demigods but apparently he was busy 'acquiring' the skin of a skunk's butt. News of that concert rocked throughout the city and even reached Bunnyburrows, despite the whole town not being into live music. That's how Judy got to know them, and instantly love their music; even though her parents still hate her for blasting that music on her stereo set at home.

Nick and Judy had brunch and continued talking about Gazelle and Guns N' Rodents and how the lead singer of Fur Fighters allegedly slept with Gazelle once. According to Enfurtainment weekly, that was how she got famous, scandalous!

Judy was now completely convinced she chiselled out a hardcore Gazelle fan out of Nick. She even watched him buy and download all 3 of Gazelle's albums right there at that restaurant. They decided to head back home after that, seeing as they had to get ready to return to work the next day. That didn't stop them from taking a quick walk on the beach before they hailed another cab.

"Y'know, I kinda wished we asked Bogo for three days off instead of just two." Judy said to Nick.

"You of all mammals asking for more off-time? I don't believe you, Officer Hopps." Nick replied sarcastically.

Judy giggled. "What? I never got to explore Zootopia much. That case you and I went on was pretty much the most I've ever travelled since I came into this city."

"Wait, really?" Nick stopped, almost not believing Judy's words. "Even while I was in the academy, you were still in Precinct One?"

"Well yeah, I had to make sure the rallies all cleared out! Not to mention the thing with that Nighthowler lab. I couldn't exactly take time off that easily, Nick." Judy clarified, motioning to a small ice cream stand nearby.

"I guess I just thought that you deserved some time off. I mean, you did technically go _way_ over Bogo's head just to get Otteron's case," Nick said, getting back to walking. "Plus getting two of Zootopia's mayors in jail. That must've been rough for your first couple of weeks."

Judy crosses her arms. "Oh man, Nick… Don't say that too loud. That's the part I don't wanna have spread everywhere. Besides, that's what I came here to do!"

Nick smiled, he almost forgot about the fire that was in this little bunny. "You know, carrots, I know tons of mammals born and raised in the city, and many of them would give anything to get out of here. How do you manage to stay so dang positive all the time? You spent most of your time cleaning up the messes this city made on its own."

Judy was looking at the stand's menu, but was shocked when she heard Nick ask that question. She stopped for a moment and glanced back at Nick. "You know… I never thought of it that way. I guess… It must be that I still believe about Zootopia's first morals; that any animal could be whoever they wanted. I guess I… I just wanted to be a part of that, you know?"

Nick took a small cone of vanilla ice cream from the vendor. "You really are a patriotic little bunny aren't you?"

Judy picked out a carrot-shaped Popsicle that tasted like… Carrots. "Well back at Bunnyburrows life was pretty simple. You grew up, farmed carrots, then you meet a guy, then you make like a thousand littler bunnies and you carried on farming. I guess I just thought the 'same ol' routine' wasn't for me, I guess."

The two of them walked to a nearby bench to sit down at. "In all my years in this city, I've come to find that mammals like you are pretty rare, Judy."

Judy smiled and, with a Popsicle in her mouth, asked Nick, "Well then, 'Mister Big City Hustler', what kind of mammal am I?"

"The kind that bothers to stand for something."

Judy took the Popsicle out of her mouth and stood in front of the bench, stunned once again. She flashed him a smile and sat next to him. "Thanks, Nick. That means a lot."

Ohana. They just _had_ to go to Ohana. Of all the restaurants in all of the sectors they walk into Ohana. Not that there was a problem, of course. I just had a bad breakup there once. I don't want to tell anything too juicy, but let's just say stay away from Antelope you meet at a nightclub. They drain you out spit you onto the ground when they're done.

That was a lifetime ago, of course. Before the pizzazz of the organization found me. Now here I am, flailing my arms through little sleeves while I struggle to put on pants while having half a donut in my mouth. My fur was still a little damp from the 'shower' I had by breaking a water pipe. I'm also part engineer too, just saying. I had about 30 minutes to rush over to the beach and I just remembered that I left the taxi in the parking lot near that hotel.

Today I learnt how to put on a tie while in full sprint. Halfway through the journey, and when I finally put on my black tie, I already found the bunny and the fox just sitting on a bench. Seriously? In this heat? I mean they're eating ice cream, sure, but isn't that bench already the wooden equivalent of a burger grill? Well at least they're nowhere near Ohana. Have I mentioned that I hate Ohana?

I wipe the sweat of my brow and bought an energy drink from a convenience store. In all the prior chaos, I realise that I didn't even have a plan of approach. I stood underneath the air conditioning vent thing in the store while sipping liquefied sugar through a straw, making sure the two of them never left my sight. I went from being a businessman to an Interpol cop, to just straight out coming out as a Field Operative. I guess this is why Will always took care of the social aspects of this job. No wonder we worked so well. As he chatted up a group of beautiful powerful women, I'd be in the other room breaking the necks of their scumbag husbands. I decided I may as well come out and tell them. I'm not the best at telling stories, and they're hardworking Officers, they'd know how to legitimately tell if I'm lying or not, plus with the whole 'This city's future hangs in the balance!' thing would totally help my case.

With that life decision made, I started to prep myself for… Talking. With my mouth. These are one of the few times I can't let my fists or a gun talk for me. It's just stress. Nothing but stress. I throw the can into a bin, but then a bright shine from the trees painfully catches the side of my eye. I paid no mind at first, thinking it was just the sun's reflection, but why would a tree have glass in its leaves?

I take a few steps back and I see something very familiar; the unmistakable barrel of a rifle. Well it was either that or a water pipe, and I strongly doubt the latter. There's no one else of particular importance in this coast park, and the bunny's ears are perking up like a giant bullseye on a bench. Realizing that I could just kill _one_ mammal and not talk to _two_ mammals, I sneakily run towards the tree. It looked like a Panther up there, and he noticed me running full sprint towards him before he could fire anything. He seemed pretty surprised as I leaped up to the branch he was on. I grabbed his tail and dragged his sorry butt out of the tree, he let out a pretty loud yell, which meant I had to then throw him behind a couple of bushes just to not attract any attention.

I jumped over the bush and see that he's dropped the rifle, but he already managed to get up and pull out a knife. He runs towards me, swinging the knife. I don't know what his plan was, but this pretty large Panther trying to lunge a knife into a smaller-than-average rabbit like myself was amusing to say the least. I dodge away and equip the rifle he dropped; I soon realize that he didn't even have a suppressor on it, so the satisfaction of a bullet through the middle of his eyes was immediately outed. The Panther was beginning to get real pissed, and now he was just going to jump right at me. I unloaded the magazine of the rifle and throw it at him mid-jump. That made him mess it up, so I jumped from his flailing body and swing the rifle to the back of his head.

The Panther lands face-first in a pile of dirt. I pocket the magazine and drop the rifle. He still had his pulse so he was knocked out at worst. Well, I guess permanent brain damage would be the worst. I get on my knees and peek through the bush. The two of them were gone. Well that's one wild goose chase gone to waste. At least I have one solid address to get to this time. And _this time_ I'm taking a taxi.

"Hey Judy, don't call me squeamish, but I'm thinking some freakies are getting freaky in that bush back there. You wanna call it a day?" Nick says, pointing his thumb behind his head.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers. Yeah, we should go." Judy says, shutting her eyes and hopping off the bench.

They walk to a nearby taxi stand and hail a cab for Judy. Nick decided that he could just walk to his elusive home address, so they hug and part ways. When Judy finally reached her building, it was just after dusk, so she decides to get a couple of drinks and a salad for the night before going up to her apartment. She opens the door and quickly sees a rabbit on the far side of the hallway, who was on his phone. Strange, she never noticed another rabbit on her level before. She tried to be a good neighbour and said hi. The rabbit didn't say anything, but walked toward her while pocketing his phone. Judy tensed up when he walked under a light. She noticed that his tall ears had black rings and stripes all over them, even with a couple on his cheeks on top of his white fur. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, which made him look kind of like an asshole.

"Hello to you too, Miss Hopps. I don't believe we met." The rabbit says, extending his paw.

"Hi. I don't uh… think that too." Judy sheepily says, shaking his hand.

"Yeah. Um… Uhh…" The rabbit began to mumble to himself. "I didn't think I would get this far." He let out a soft laugh. Judy noticed beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, just above his sunglasses.

"Well, uh… Nice to meet you… sir?" Judy says, pulling out her keys to unlock her door. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Wait! Wait. I'm uh… I'm from the- An Organization that helps with Zootopia's… Security," The rabbit says, pulling off his sunglasses, abandoning his suave approach.

"I don't think I've seen you at the ZPD before. Did they get another rabbit on the force?" Judy asks, hoping that she managed to inspire other rabbits to step up to law enforcement.

"Not ZPD, No. You could say it's higher, but less known," the rabbit says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a pretty long day, and I have to get ready for work tomorrow," Judy says, trying to bail on this conversation.

"No wait! I'm serious. I'm an… Agent from the Central Bureau of Security. I'm here because I needed your help in something," the rabbit finally panics and says it.

"The Central Bureau? They're real? How… How do I know you're from there?" Judy questions him.

"Well, technically I'm from a sub-division of the Bureau; It's just called Organization Two," The rabbit pulls out his phone and shows a crest on the back of it.

"This looks pretty official… You want to come in for a minute or something?" Judy opens the door, inviting him in.

"Oh I uh… I couldn't," the rabbit pockets his phone again.

"Well, if this Organization thing is real, then we may want to discuss it in private, wouldn't you?" Judy motions to her door.

"That makes sense, I guess. Uh... Thanks," the rabbit walks into Judy's apartment.

It was smaller than he thought it would be. Well it would make sense for a bunny, he guessed. How would you do anything? Well there was a bed and a microwave, which is… Nice?

Judy put her food onto a table then sat on her bed. "So, I guess you're some kind of secret agent, then?" She asks.

"Um, in a way, yes? In like a really unofficial way, yes," the rabbit says, still rooted at the space near the front door.

"So what's the big fuss, then? If a big time agent from _the_ Bureau came to see me, there must be a _real_ big case then, huh?" Judy asks, with her head cocked to a side.

"Well, I mean it's classified," the rabbit begins to talk, but pauses and seems to think about what to say next, "But I guess you are pretty crucial to the operation, so it would make sense for you to know the details."

"Well of course! How am I supposed to help if I don't know what's going on?" Judy stands back up, rolling her hand around. She wasn't even trying to hide her sarcasm anymore.

"Right, of course!" the rabbit claps his hands in agreement, he almost seemed excited. "It's about the old mayor and the Nighthowlers. More specifically, the thing about the secret lab you found, and the rams you came in contact with."

Judy's eyes widened. She knew that the ZPD had released to the press about the Nighthowlers, but nothing about Bellweather or the Rams in the train lab. "Wait, how do you know about the-"

Before Judy could finish her sentence, both of their ears twitched and Judy's door came busting open. From the other side came Nick throwing himself at the rabbit, pinning him down tho the ground.

"Nick, wait, stop!" Judy tried stopping Nick from continuing his 'Attack'.

"Don't worry, carrots, I got this! This creep is mine-" Just as Nick said the last word, a tiny balled up paw socked him right in his muzzle, and the rabbit judo flipped Nick onto his back. In less than 5 seconds, Nick was now pinned to the ground, very confused, and bit his tongue which stung really badly.

"Officer Wilde! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" the rabbit panicked, immediately releasing Nick from his grasp.

"Okay rabbit, you got 2 minutes before I call backup on you; so you better start talking quick!" Judy yelled, pointing her little can of fox repellent at him.

"I told you, I'm an agent from the Bureau, Organization Two. I'm here because I need help from the both of you in my case, linking increased 3 planned assassinations and increased Nighthowler trade to the ex-mayor's arrest a few months ago." He explained, panting from the sudden takedown. "What, did you not believe me?"

Judy stopped for a moment, looking at this strange rabbit in a suit and Nick, who was still reeling in pain, on the floor. Whoever this rabbit was, he obviously meant business. "I'm sorry. It's just… This is all just kinda sudden, you know?"

"Yeah, what kind of secret government agent just hangs around in empty hallways anyway?" Nick says with a slight lisp.

"I'm guessing Miss Hopps sent you a text while I was talking?" the rabbit asks, to which the two of them nod. "Smart move. And I'm sorry if I caused any confusion, My partner is the one who usually took care of these kinds of things."

"Well hotshot, where's your partner, then?" Nick asked, while Judy helped him up.

"I uh… I'd rather not say," the rabbit says, looking down on the floor.

"Oh. Well, if you could do all that, I suppose you do actually need help, no matter where you're from; and to be honest, I won't buy this 'Bureau' stuff till I see something solid, alright?" Judy clarified.

"Alright, seems fair." The rabbit agreed.

"Well, we obviously bonded quite a bit and seeing as we may become working partners now, what say we know your name, hotshot?" Nick says, attempting at a 'sorry' for the earlier tackle.

The rabbit was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed. "I am Agent 6 of The Organization. You can call me… **Jack Savage**."

"Well. That's a really good Agent name, I'll give you that." Nick slyly says.

A barrage of noise came from beyond the door, and everyone was confused. Jack quickly realised that he caused quite a bit of noise in an apartment building at night. Two Wolf officers quickly secured Judy's front door and pointed handguns at Jack. Judy tried to stop them, but Jack looked at Judy and did a small nod. Judy acknowledged by doing nothing. Jack put his paws up and the Officers cuffed him.

As the Officers took him away, Nick looked up at Judy. "Say, carrots, you wouldn't mind if I stayed the night, do you?"

Judy let out a sigh. All she wanted was a good night's rest. And now she's in another bunch of shenanigans.


	4. Chapter 3: Dawn

[Act1] Chapter 3: Dawn

That car ride after you're arrested is basically a chauffeured trip of shame. You know what you did wrong, the cop driving knows what you did wrong, even the other cop riding shotgun knows what you did wrong. Unless of course you were innocent the whole time and at this point all you're doing is mentally rehearsing the lines you should say once you come across literally anyone.

I've been 'arrested' multiple times and this time will be no different. According to Officer Delgato over here, I'm Roger Softfoot; and I was caught trying to break in to Officer Judy Hopps' apartment in an attempt to steal her belongings; whatever little she has. I guess the only difference this time is that the ZPD seems to have gone a lot more civil than the last time I got caught in a police raid I had no idea about. The ZPD has two rhinoceros' I know about: one's still in active duty and the other is either on a pretty vacation or has been demoted to an office worker or something. The last time I got arrested was during an operation in Sahara Square, I just got the names of the heads of a big mob family, when a raid happened. Of all the officers that found me, the two bloody rhinos did.

I swear, my right shoulder still hasn't healed properly.

At least Officer Delgato here was nice. He should probably be sterner though. Although I do think I've seen him in SWAT before, maybe he hasn't done beat cop duty in a while. A both understandable and respectable place.

The Bureau should be placing the call tomorrow morning to bail me out. I've been a pretty well behaved rabbit this month, so it should be fine. I'm also hoping that Miss Hopps is getting a good night's sleep right about now, with or without that fox. I'm relying a little too much on her lawful good nature for her to come visit me tomorrow; I sure as hell am not in the proper mood to go on another track-down. The plans have gone way too off-the-rails. Damnit, Will. You just _had_ to be killed.

Oh well, I guess what happens had happened. I just wish I could go to sleep. It's either this really uncomfortable cotton jumpsuit, the green-ish hue of this florescent light bulb, or possibly indigestion from that 'dinner' I had. That was definitely not a fresh bunch of grapes. Maybe it was something else. Maybe even some _one_ else.

"What's the matter, carrots? You seem pretty quiet this morning," Nick asked, breaking the silence of the car. He and Judy were on their way to the ZPD HQ in a car he rented. Judy was already in her uniform, but Nick wasn't. He slept over at Judy's and was going to borrow a new set for the day.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm still tired," Judy replied, slumping down into her seat.

"It's that rabbit, isn't it? 'Agent Savage'?" Nick asked, making air quotes with his left paw.

"Well him, yes; and… Nothing, nevermind," Judy said, sounding rather impatient.

Nick thought of making a trademark comeback, but he glanced over at Judy at saw her looking out her window, resting her head on it. He's never seen her like this, so he decides to withdraw and focus on driving. He would've turned on the radio, but knowing Judy's luck with bad moods and radio stations, he tried his hardest to keep his paws away from that knob.

Not to exaggerate, but that was probably the most awkward and longest car ride of Nick's life. All 45 minutes of it. Well at least it was slightly better now that they reached the ZPD. Even Clawhauser couldn't help with The Hopps Situation, and everyone loves Clawhauser! Okay well they either love _him_ or the fact that you could get him talking about 'Gazelle Shipping Stories' and steal a donut or two while he's distracted. Nick happened to like the latter a lot more. Judy had to go to a meeting with Bogo and a few other high-rankers, and Nick didn't have much to do, so he did what he did best: Acting important while doing nothing.

Nick slowly walked over to Logistics to get his uniform for the day while eating one of clawhauser's donuts. He may not actually do much nowadays, but his topping selection is definitely more on point than his fitness record. Nick then spent a couple of hours in Logistics, telling other staff that he was helping out while he was catching up on his Social Media. Today he learnt that not only did Judy have way too many siblings to make both physical and economic sense, but also that apparently another mammal was found dead in their apartment at the Rainforest District.

That's the 4th death this month. Well, the 4th attempt, but the first one to actually happen. This was from yesterday and he heard nothing about it since he and Judy walked in. Maybe that's what Judy's meeting is about. These cops are all about talking, not enough action. They should just sent out all their detectives on the hunt for this sicko. I mean, _four_ high-profile targets and he only killed some nobody in Rainforest? Amateur. Well, not that Nick knew anything about murder. Hopefully.

He decided to go on a short researching journey through the internet to find out more about this, mainly because he was 97% lazy to find an actual case file. He began with Zoogling for a news publication.

Published on 24th May, 8:35 am

Written (and Edited) By: Jess Barker

Tragedy struck the sleepy residents of Rainforest District yesterday night as Zootopia's fourth assassination attempt within the month was carried out. Unlike the previous 3, this one was tragically different; the attempted murder was successful.

Its victim was 32 year old Spencer Valentine, owner and founder of the Tujunga Agriculture Community Hub and single father of 3 children. He was found and declared dead on the spot earlier this morning at 2 am. His children are now in custody of Spencer's sister.

Spencer Valentine was killed by a single sniper bullet shot into his head.

Close friends and family of Spencer have no idea why anyone would want to kill him. Spencer was a strong community member and loyal friend. He founded the Tujunga Agriculture Community Hub (TACH) In order to increase public knowledge and interest in flora, and had plans to construct a large research centre to grow plants from all across the world in varied simulated climates.

According to a private source, the calibre of bullet used to kill Spencer Valentine could not be found in or around Zootopia's surrounding territories. This then brings up Zootopia's buried political stance of gun control laws brought by Senator Foster.

Yeah, Nick wasn't going to read another political rant about guns. He closed the browser and sat in the chair, thinking about what he read. He always though that the Tujunga Agriculture Club thing was just a bunch of nerds who cared way too much about plants and fruit, how did that club become part of this whole… Thing? Also that thing about the bullet; an illegal calibre? Does that make any sense? Or did he just not pay attention in some class? These were all questions he wanted to know the answers to, but quickly brushed away when he decided to go to the break room.

Nick left the Logistics room, but quickly got interrupted by Clawhauser. "Hey, hey Nick! Got a minute?"

"Well I was about to get some coffee… But yeah, I got a minute. What's up, buddy?" Nick said, stopping in his tracks.

"You wouldn't happen to know a 'Roger Softfoot', do ya?" Clawhauser said, while handing Nick a mugshot. "He just got bailed out, and said he wanted to see you."

Nick knew the perp as Jack Savage, but played along anyway. "Yeah, he's the perp who broke into Judy's place, right?"

"Oh, _that's_ what he did? No wonder Delgato seemed pissed. Ooh, the nerve on him!" Clawhauser ranted, propping his arms to his side.

"Umm… Yeah. Oh well, that's why we're in the ZPD anyway, right? Where's this… Softfoot?" Nick asked, handing the picture back to clawhauser.

"He should still be in lockup. Getting his things, probably," Clawhauser answered.

"Alright then, I should head over there, see what he has to say. Maybe even give him a piece of my mind, _you know what I'm sayin?_ Haha, alright, Clawhauser, See ya around! Good talk, buddy!" Nick joked as he walked away.

Clawhauser stood still and waved as Nick walked away. "I... I don't get it."

 _ **Meanwhile, in an unknown location far away from Zootopia:**_

"I'm telling you, Mother. Savage is nothing without Shock." A tall, lean antelope stands in front of a large window overlooking the ocean. The sky is dark, except for a small glimmer of twilight staying just above the mountains in the lands on the far horizon.

The room he was in was modestly sized. It was supposed to be a conference room, but he'd never seen anyone in it. This was his first time in this room. It was very well decorated; modernised design with shiny floors and minimal aesthetic. There was a large table with four office chairs on two sides. The wall in front of him only had one floor-to-ceiling high window, extending to most of the width of the room. On the opposite side was a fireplace behind a short glass barrier. The only light in the room came from the fireplace and the window.

"Shock's termination may have been a… Excuse the pun, but a _Shock_ , but that does not mean Savage is a lost cause." Another figure is present, sitting before a fireplace. She is a lioness, her eyes locked to a pair of folders sitting on a large glass table; one of them had a giant red cross marked across it. She twirled a glass half-full of wine in her hand. "Not yet, at least."

The antelope began talking again, "I respect your judgement, Mother, as always; but Agent Savage is more suited to… Eliminations. He's the Mercenary we pull out when things get rough and we need guaranteed results fast. That's why we call him Savage. He's not suited for this near-political operation."

"I see you're very keen on this operation, Agent Key. Are you jealous of his position?" The lioness asks, standing up from her seat. "It's quite alright if you are. Nothing shall leave this room."

"Hardly. I'm just worried about his methods. Agent Shock was the Scout; Agent Savage is the sniper. Without Shock's intelligence and, more importantly, his better view of the mission… Savage could be killing anyone out there," Agent Key says, diverting his attention to the lioness.

"I see your point, but remember that Agent Savage is still one of our best. He did not get into The Constellation by just killing _anyone_ " the lioness says, picking up the folder without the cross on it.

Agent Key stayed quiet and looked to the floor. The lioness walked up to him and put her paw onto his shoulder. She looked to the seas beyond the window. A small bit of the sun had risen above the mountains and a bright yellow spilled onto the canvas of the sky. Shades of orange blended into the dark purple that was still there. Small speckles of light began reflecting from the sun's rise. Several stars could still be seen, along with the bright crescent moon. Several clouds began rolled in.

"You know, there's a reason I asked to meet specifically with you specifically at this time. It's for that," The lioness said, pointing out the window.

"You asked me to meet you at 4 in the morning for the sunrise?" Agent Key asked.

"With all you Agents rushing about in and out of this facility all the time, you lot rarely see this. Only two of you have shared this sight with me," the lioness said, locking her gaze on the slowly rising sun. "And you used the wrong term. It's called dawn, Agent Key. Dawn."

"Okay, so it's dawn. My mistake. Who was the other mammal, then?" Agent Key asked, looking at the lioness.

"Agent Savage," the lioness said, before turning back to the fireplace while sipping her wine. "And he was able to address it by its proper term."

Jack was putting on his tie when Nick waltzed into the lockup sector. Nobody likes it here. The perps locked in here were usually just street punks who would just sit in their cells and do nothing, but sometimes there are crooks who are just here as a temporary 'guest' before they were transferred to a proper prison. No cop likes the perps and vice versa. All that and the fact that the place seemed to perpetually smell like gym socks.

"How do you get to have a tie dimple so… perfect like that, Sav- Roger?" Nick asked, hoping to break the awkwardness.

Jack let out a small laugh. "Practice, Mister Wilde. Maybe I'll teach you when you stop using clip-on ties and start wearing _actual_ ties, huh?" jack joked.

Nick was surprised, according to Judy, he seemed pretty awkward the first time she saw him. Now he's cracking a joke? "I see you noticed that. Maybe you are what you claim to be."

"Not now, Mister Wilde. This place is… not safe. Where is Miss Hopps? I asked that large cheetah to get the both of you," jack asked.

"She's in a meeting. Taking as bit longer than usual, though," Nick said, looking around.

"I guess you will have to do for now," jack said, motioning Nick to come closer. "I know what that meeting is about, and I need you to listen and follow these instructions _very carefully_. I need-"

"Okay wait!" Nick interrupted, and pulled out his phone and tapped on his notes app. Jack gave Nick a puzzled look. "What? Just in case I forget anything. Gotta be safe, you know?"

"Right then? Do… Whatever your job is here, then meet up with Judy after your shift has ended. I'm assuming that's 7.30 pm." Nick nodded, still furiously tapping. "I need you both to get over to City Hall at 9 pm. There is an emergency exit on the west side of the building, in the alleyway beside some shop. I'll leave that unlocked for you two to get in. Get to the top floor, where the Mayor's office is. Find it and meet me by the door of the place. I'll update you once you're there. Got all that?"

"Yeah. How are you going to get in City Hall? That place is under lockdown after 6!" Nick asked, before he noticed another officer ready to escort Jack out of the building.

"I think you know why and how, Mister Wilde." Jack said, walking away.

Nick pocketed his phone and walked back up to the reception hall of the ZPD. His mind was filled with questions and he began speculating a lot of things. For one, he thought he was behind all this, now he's trespassing on Government grounds on the mother of all Government grounds! He was trying to think of a way to break all this to Judy, without making her freak out all over again. What if all this was a bad idea? He couldn't imagine another silent car ride again.

His mind was cleared the second he heard Judy's voice.

"Nick, Nick!" Judy called as she hopped over to him.

"Hey, carrots. Finally out of a board room, I see," Nick happily said.

"That's exactly why I need to talk to you," Judy nervously said, grabbing Nick's arm and walking towards a bench.

"Easy, Judy. What's wrong?" Nick asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I guess I'll just say it as it is." Judy sighed. "You know that Bellwether was on her way to the Maximum Security prison compound right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Nick asked, seeing how worried Judy seemed to suddenly get.

"According to the Compound, the bus never arrived." Judy's eyes met Nick's. "The bus is missing; and so is Bellwether."


	5. Chapter 4: Pop Goes The Mayor's Office

[Act 1] Chapter 4: Pop Goes the Mayor's Office

"You're positive this is the only way you can carry on with the operation?" A voice silently said. It was hard to hear, given the fact that winds blow pretty hard about 80 floors up. The sun was already beginning to set, there wasn't much time left.

"The _only_ way, definitely no. But with the situation I'm in, this is definitely one of the only ways," Jack replied into his headset. He threw a duffle bag down on the ground, and it landed with a loud, dull thud.

"Alright, Agent Savage. If this is what's needed then we'll make the proper arrangements. I only wish you'd told me sooner," the voice said, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jack replied.

"Don't worry about it. After that drop, we can't risk sending in anymore resources, so… Make sure you get it done. Sanctuary out," The voice said before disconnecting.

'Make sure I get it done', they say. It's like they didn't know I only had 12 hours to prepare for this stunt. It's like they didn't know I had to plan everything out in a caffeine induced head rush like a college student who realized he studied for the wrong exam an hour before the exam started. Of course I knew my own plan. I know every bit, every nook and cranny of it. This building was no problem, the public was no problem, and the exit was never a problem.

He only wished the same went for those damned two cops.

Jack looked out over the parapet. The twilight had already began creeping in. In less than 2 hours, this city would either be beginning to turn in or, for some select few, begin to party. Unfortunately for them, a bit of a rude wakeup call was scheduled. Jack took out a small package from the duffle bag and stared at it for a few seconds. If only other mammals were as simple to understand as you, payload.

He thought about giving it a kiss for dramatic purposes.

He put it back into the bag instead.

A car screeched on the asphalt as a dashing young fox tried to re-enact a scene from the Fast and Furry-ous. He stops in front of the ZPD's parking lot exit, pulls off his sunglasses and calls out, "Hey carrots, come on! Quitting time was 15 minutes ago!"

"Hold your horses, Paul Trotter, I'm coming!" Judy yells back, walking towards the car. "Good night, Clawhauser, see ya tomorrow."

"Good night, Judy. See ya, Nick!" Clawhauser yells, waving to Nick.

Nick waved back at Clawhauser as Judy opened the passenger seat door. Nick stepped on the gas and they were off. In Nick's head he's thinking how he should break it to Judy that they were actually going to City Hall. He couldn't tell it earlier because Judy was too caught up with Bellwether's sudden disappearance, and he didn't want to stress her out even more. He guessed at this point the stress would be unavoidable, so he decided to just say it.

"Judy, we're-"

"Nick? You just passed my street. You paying attention, over there?" Judy asked, with her phone in her hands.

"I, uh… I did?" Nick asked, surprised at Judy's sudden interjection.

"Well, you didn't answer me when I asked 'where are we headed', so I assumed you were just dropping me off at my place. Also, don't ignore me, you jerk! You know I don't have much to do on this phone, I don't do 'Social Media'!" Judy said, bordering on ranted.

"Sorry, Judy, it's just uh…" Nick muttered.

"Nick, are you alright? You've been acting pretty… Strange all day. Not to mention you didn't eat lunch. You never not eat lunch!" Judy asked.

Nick stayed quiet for a while, thinking of what to say; then the car stopped at a red light. "Sorry, Judy, but we got to make a stop at City Hall for a bit."

"City Hall? The place closed an hour ago, Nick. What do you need there anyway?" Judy asked.

"It's not me… Its jack," Nick clarified.

"Our new 'secret agent' best friend? What's he doing at City Hall? And… how do you know he's there?" Judy began questioning him.

"I talked to him. Well, more specifically, he asked for me to talk to _him_. Well, both of us, really but you were in that meeting. He says it's really important, so… Here we are! Heh." Nick tried joking it through, but Judy could see that he was worried.

The light turned green and Nick began driving again. Judy thought of asking Nick what was going on, but she was certain Nick was as puzzled as she was. She decided to sit down and take a power nap, City hall was about a half hour away anyway.

Nick saw Judy doze off, and began thinking about their position, as friends. Friends have each other's backs, and the Nighthowler case proved more than enough they had each other's. He cared about Judy, but he's not sure if Judy felt the same way he did; especially after the 'incident' at the hotel after Gazelle's concert. A part of him was completely ready to say the three magic words, but the way Judy reacted made him rethink it in a heartbeat.

It was fine though, he thought. If all those years of 'Hustling' with Finnick taught him anything, it's that you'd work twice as hard if you knew the loot was precious enough. Nick turned to take a quick look at Judy. He liked watching her sleep. Not in the creepy way, no. He just thought that she looked so much calmer and dare he say it… Cute when she was asleep. She was like the sun when she's awake; full of life and hope. A real inspiration to everyone, especially to him. But when she's asleep; The Moon and her have no difference. Gentle, quiet; but deep down, a slumbering superpower.

All that and, sometimes, she twitches her nose a little and it is one of the cutest things that could possibly exist.

"You know I could be on the jet and be in the city in half an hour, right?" Agent Key asked, raising his voice.

He and the Lioness were in another room. This one with much more tech, including a holographic board with a map of Zootopia projected in 3-Dimensional space onto a large white table. A red circle was highlighting the top floor of City Hall.

"I know you could. I had Dispatch drop a cache at Agent Savage's Base of Operations this afternoon, so I am well aware of the supersonic capabilities of the Sparrow," The lioness said, raising her own voice. "I know you do not like your new position on this operation, but please realise that new Intel requires you to do it."

"So not only do you expect me to not only help Savage, but to be under his command as well?" Agent Key exclaimed.

"I expect you to _obey orders_ , Agent Key!" The Lioness slammed her fist on the table, making the hologram glitch about. "I have had enough with your insubordination, Agent Key. I will remind you that you are under oath and that the security of that city is, and forever will be, a much higher priority than your petty squabbles! Now I want you to go into Mission Command and attend your briefing, do I make myself clear, Agent?" Lioness commanded.

Agent Key saw the fire in Lioness' eyes. He hasn't seen it in years. "Yes, ma'am." He sheepishly said and walked out.

The lioness let out a sigh, putting a paw to her forehead. She always did hate forcing her command, but she knows when and why she uses it. She put her paw down and looked at the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. "I know you were, listening Carly."

A filtered voice suddenly plays out of the Intercom, "No I wasn't! Oh wait. Damnit!"

A panel in the ceiling fell down to the floor and a young, spry wolf follows. She quickly stands back up and salutes the lioness. "Sorry I was eavesdropping, ma'am!"

"We do not do that here, dear," Lioness said as she put Carly's paw back down. "But since you _are_ here, I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment? I can finally break out of this dump? FINALLY!" Carly shrieks in excitement. "I mean; no offence, Mother, but some people _do_ get bored holed up in this mega-base."

Lioness giggled. It made Carly smile, she doesn't see her smile often, especially with all this stress on her. "I'm glad someone else feels the same way about that, my dear. Come with me, I'll see you to your brief."

Carly was the latest 'acquisition' by Lioness. She was daughter to one of the top scientists in the world, but was orphaned at age 3 when both her parents and older brother were killed in an incident overseas. She has since become quite a prodigy in technology and acting. When another agent rescued her from a terrorist attack when she was 16, Lioness took her to the base to care for her personally; and after 6 years of home-schooling, the Mother bird has decided that her new baby was ready to fly.

"Psst… Judy, Judy! Time to wake up, carrots!" Nick teased as he shook Judy awake.

Judy groggily stepped out of the car, and Nick offered her a waffle as they tried to find the door Jack told him about, and lo and behold, there it was, security-less, just like he said. They stepped through and headed to the nearest elevator. No one was around, and the lights were dimmed. The both of them were silently sneaking about, making sure that they didn't create any unnecessary noise. Nick caught a quick glimpse at the corridor he and Judy walked down to head to Bellwether's old 'office'. It was now blocked off with hazard tape with the 'Police – Do Not Cross' line all over it. It was strange seeing this place in this light, everything seemed so much more sinister.

They found the elevators and pushed the 'up' button. Much to their relief, an elevator began rising from the basement. They stepped in and Nick pushed the button labelled '80', the highest floor. As the elevator… Elevated, Judy broke the silence and asked, "Okay Nick, why are you suddenly listening to Jack? You didn't seem to take him seriously before, and with good reason. Now here we are, breaking into City Hall. What's going on?"

"Alright. I guess this is as good a time as any," Nick finally said the words that had been burning in his head. "I can't know for sure, but I really think Jack, and all his 'Organization' talk is real. Here, check it out."

Nick pulled out his phone and showed Judy a series of websites. "I've been doing research on him since he spoke to me this afternoon. I don't know… something about him seems so… Out of place, y'know?"

"You're telling me, he was the one outside my apartment." Judy replied, taking the phone out of Nick's paw.

"So yeah, apparently there may or may not be this secret government thing that mammals across the planet report seeing; and it seems to match up with our scruffy little rabbit friend. Random mammals, all of them in snazzy suits, all also being spotted in crazy places. Here, look." Nick took the phone back, and swiped to a new tab. "This is a picture somebody took in Manehattan, during a mafia shootout. See this rabbit? The black marks… Looks a lot like Jack, right?"

"Oh my… That's… That's him shooting that tiger," Judy said softly, surprised at the image.

Nick added on, "That's not it, apparently; and this is just speculating, there's a whole bunch of them, too. Some ex-government official who released a document that said something about a 'Sanctuary' and a 'Constellation Group' too. I have… No idea what those are, though."

"So Jack… Really is an agent," Judy gasped. She began to look worried, "Nick, I don't like this anymore. Look at us, we're _breaking the law!_ What if Bogo finds out? What'll we do?"

"Easy, carrots… If Jack really is all he's hyped up to be, then maybe he has something really important for us! I mean, he really did try to tell me that this was the only to keep… Zootopia safe." Nick said, pocketing his phone.

"I guess you're right. What's the worst that can happen? If you trust Jack… Then I trust Jack." Judy smiled at Nick. He smiled back.

The elevator dinged. They have reached the top floor of the tower. This level was much darker than the first floor. The bright lights on the top of other towers gave small amounts of illumination through the large windows. They noticed that dark clouds began gathering as quick strikes of lightning lit up the sky. A storm was brewing. Worried, and now affected by the sudden dramatic shift, they rushed for the mayor's office.

As Nick and Judy got nearer, they saw more signs of violence. They found plants and chairs knocked over, broken glass and even bullet shells. Nick started to get even more worried. What were they getting into? Slowly creeping around, they saw even more chaos. The entire break area was in ruins, with a table broken in half. Judy thought that what they were seeing was enough, so they began running for the office. They slowly peeped in, and saw that there were documents and folders thrown about everywhere. The whole place was in a mess, and right at the mayor's desk were a pair of tall, black and white rabbit ears to take the blame.

"Jack!" Judy yelled, shattering the silence of the level.

Jack got taken by surprise and shouted in terror, and jumped onto the desk, pointing a rifle directly at Judy. Nick darted in front of her and shouted that it was him and Judy, his friends.

"OH! Oh. Sorry. I get jumpy when I'm working alone." Jack laughed it off, holstering his little rifle into a holster on his back.

"Did you do all that? Out there?" Judy asked, slightly terrified after a lightning strike lit Jack up like a psycho.

"All the ruckus? Yes and no," Jack replied vaguely, going back to thrashing about behind the desk.

"What do you mean by that, Fuzz?" Nick asked, kicking some documents around as he and Judy walked in.

"I knocked them out, yes; but they were the ones who attacked first," Jack replied, still rummaging.

"Those were innocents, Jack! You can't just-" Judy asked before she was interrupted.

"Not innocents, enemies. Those weren't City Hall security. They're nice and cozy sleeping in the stairwells. Ah! Finally!" Jack exclaimed, holding a small hard drive.

"Enemies? Then what are you doing here, Jack? You're still not supposed to be here, we can still arrest you!" Judy yelled.

Jack put the drive into a pouch and zipped it closed. "You could, but you shan't."

"Why not?" Judy asked.

"Because Zootopia needs you more than ever. Only… Not as Police Officers. You two are much better than that." Jack said, hopping down from the desk. "I guess… I guess it's about time I explain things, huh?"

Judy stood rooted to the ground, confused by Jack's words. Nick spoke up, "Yeah, that'd be real nice, buddy."

"My name is Jack Savage, otherwise known as Agent Savage of Organization Two. I am here… Was here with my old partner Agent Shock on a mission to intercept the mass Nighthowler supply runs, until you two came in."

Nick and Judy gave exchanged puzzled looks.

"When you two found Ex-mayor Dawn Bellwether guilty of being part of the Nighthowler trade, you exposed one very big detail: The Nighthowler Traders were right under our noses the whole time."

"I don't get it… My dad's farm grows Nighthowlers just to keep pests away. Why wouldn't you stop him?" Judy asked.

"If it's for that, then it'll be no problem. This Nighthowler trade has chemists that infuse hundreds of thousands of those flowers compressed into a single pellet. The ones that Bellwether used only had a few dozen, and you personally know how those predators came out. Imagine anyone being affected by something a thousand times more potent."

"Okay… So there's mammals out there refining more Nighthowler stuff, big whoop. What does that have to do with Judy and me? Your Organization's got tons of Agents, why not use them?" Nick asked.

"Because, Nick Wilde… We have enemies around every corner, and they know us. Me and my... colleagues. As much as we'd like to take on the good fight ourselves, they know who we are, and that just makes the job so much more difficult. We've already lost a few good Agents along the way." Jack said solemnly.

"So we're just going to be your pawns now? Once we die, you just get new mammals to replace us?" Judy shouted, beginning to get angry.

"I'm sorry if that sounded… rash, Miss Hopps. Your actions with Bellwether made the two of you prime operatives for this mission." Jack said, trying to calm Judy down. "Trust me, there's no one else I'd rather have on this mission."

"Oh yeah? And what if I say 'no'?" Judy exclaimed.

"Then I'd say… Sorry, Miss Hopps, Mr. Wilde… There is no other choice." Jack said, looking down to the floor. "Destiny waits for no one."

A series of loud beeping noises were heard, and soon after, the loud booms of several explosions. Nick and Judy were thrown back several meters, but Judy flew back farther, the force of the explosion slammed her into a wall. Jack seemed to survive the blast without moving much. A fireball bellowed into the dark sky and turned into smoke. The entire ceiling was gone, most of it collapsing around the room. Echoes of the explosion were heard miles away. Heavy wind began lowing rain into the ruins of the mayor's office. The clock had begun ticking, even though it seemed like time stopped flowing.

Nick slowly awoke, and saw Judy's body still on the ground behind him. Small cracks were on the wall. "Judy? Judy! JUDY!" He yelled, flailing himself to her body. "Judy! Please tell me you're alright!" He desperately shouted. She was still breathing, and her pulse was fast. "JACK! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He shouted, drunk with pain and anger.

"The proper arrangements for the near future," Jack calmly replied, throwing a few things into the rubble. "Now hurry, we need to get out of here!"

"You still expect me to carry on after all… All this?!" Nick yelled, with a motionless bunny in his arms.

"You need to blend in, and with the basic celebrities you two are, that'd only happen in the whole city thinks you're dead. Two officers who died protecting the city!" Jack shouted back, grabbing Nick's shoulders. "I know it seems crazy, but I need you to focus. Judy needs medical attention, and there's no one here to give it. I have a med-pack in my car we can use."

Nick looked at Jack's eyes, noticed they were a pale grey, and looked down to Judy. The top of her head began bleeding.

"I understand what you're feeling, Nick. And trust me when I say that I owe you my life, once Zootopia is safe," Jack continued.

Nick stood up, carrying Judy, "We need to get out of here."

Nick followed Jack as they ran across the halls. The fire was spreading. Apparently there were multiple explosions, across several floors, but the building managed to stay intact for now. Spotlights from helicopters began casting shadows everywhere.

"There, the elevators!" Jack pointed. One of the elevator shafts was now exposed, showing only cables. "Use this grapple, Lepel down to the basement, I'll join you soon."

"Son of a bitch, Jack, Judy and I were just in this elevator!" He said as Jack attached a grapple to his back.

"Nice coincidence, isn't it? Now GO!" Jack said as he pushed Nick down the shaft.

The Grapple magnetically attached to the metal cables, slowing down his decent. Smoke was rising from every level, but began to clear as he reached the half-way point of the building. Nick shut his eyes tight but kept his grip on Judy even tighter. He was very close to passing out from both fear and carbon monoxide poisoning, but him wanting to get Judy to safety was keeping him awake. Painfully, scared-shitlessly awake. At the basement, he busted through the broken elevator doors and was frantically looking around. He had to put Judy onto the ground so he could catch his breath. He was already down on all fours, choking. Nick suddenly heard the screeching of car tires near him.

A lavish, sporty looking black car popped up beside him, and Jack stepped out of the driver's seat. "Wilde, get in! I got Hopps, so move!" Jack shouted.

Nick stumbled into the passenger side, relieved to feel air-conditioning but still gasping for air. Jack got into the back seat with Judy, and shut all the doors. "Lantern: Set destination Dragon Stone, go!" The car started revving up and sped off completely on its own, it was the last thing Nick remember seeing, right behind seeing a bunch of Red, white and blue sirens blaring away.

He then saw a small white paw putting something over his muzzle.

He also remembered seeing Judy asleep in the backseat, with a lot of bandages on her.

He faintly remembers going up a mountain.

But mostly, he remembers that everything was different now.


	6. Chapter 5: Death is Suite

" _ **Hang in there, kid."**_

All the Fox wanted was to keep her safe.

" _ **Keep on course, Lantern."**_

All the Rabbit wanted was to prove himself.

" _ **I'm counting on you, dear. Don't let me down!"**_

All the Lioness wanted was to stay her ground.

"…"

All the Bunny wanted was… To Try Everything.

 _And somewhere out there, a Sheep wants to get back on her track._

 **Act 2:**

 **Wilde and Hopps: Undercover**

[Act 2] Chapter 5: _Death is Suite_

Flashes of bright orange, burning embers flying around, walls collapsing all around and generally having a really bad and uncomfortable time. That was all he seemed to remember. The deafening silence was haunting and calming at the same time. It was like being stuck in a void, a place where time never existed. It felt like forever, but forever could have been over in an instant. He was happy and sad at the same time, like a cloud of melancholy. A cloud of poison that kills on the inside, but makes you as happy as you could be. He has considered waking up, with a few short glimpses of a giant mountain fast approaching and sometimes of a short, white figure. Each time he decides that the comfort of the blackness was much more comforting.

Until he remembers someone. A little one made of grey, with a sharp amount of lavender. The one he was protecting from the heat, and before that; much more. The one he nearly lost during the great orange flash. The little one he didn't want to lose. The one he knew that destiny has led him to meet, the one whose fur was the softest he has ever touched. With the eyes that could make him melt like ice in a sandstorm. The one whose mind fuelled a soul that would never stop until she has completed what she set out for. She was the one who inspired him to do the right thing for once. She was the one he loved.

Judy.

Judy?

Judy!

"JUDY!"

Nick jolted out of his blackout, shouting and confused. He began breathing heavily, looking around to see where he was. He was in a bed now, in a lavishly styled room. There was a monitor next to the bed, and it had a screen that began spiking up. He did not recognize the place he was in; it definitely was some kind of medical bay, but he's been to both of Zootopia's hospitals, this place was nothing like any of them. He also just noticed that there were little tubes stuck into his arm. He proceeded to freak out a bit more.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, buddy!" A wolf wearing glasses suddenly opened the door, clutching a clipboard. "It's okay! Judy's safe, she's just in another room!" She said, trying to calm the stressed out fox.

"Who are you? Where am I? Ow, my head. Why does… You know what, I'll stop asking," Nick said, clutching his head in pain.

"My name's uh... Agent… Agent… Y'know what? Just call me Carly," She said, trying to help Nick as he got out of the bed.

"Agent? Oh crap, you're with Jack aren't you? Where is that furry little wreck?" Nick asked as he struggled to sit on the side of the bed.

"Agent Savage- Oh forget the lingo. JACK, is out doing a quick mission, he should be back soon," Carly said, taking the IV tubes out of Nick's arm. "Say, how about I make you some tea? Jack's got a good stash of it in the lounge."

"…Lounge?"

Nick and Carly walked out of the small room to see a hallway made with tinted glass walls. On the other side, a faint view of green rolling hills was seen. Shades of colour randomly dotted the landscape as the fields bloomed. A shiny glimmer was shining far away on the horizon. Nick was completely befuddled. There were two other doors on his right, and a large metal door on the far right end. Immediately to his left, a pair of wooden doors. Carly opened the doors up, and invited Nick to the adjacent room.

And goddamn was it a room.

It was mainly a large hall with a central water feature, a decorative pillar with water cascading all around it. Benches surrounded it. It had a dome-like white ceiling that seemed to curve into the floor. Carly walked behind the pillar, but encourages Nick to have a look around as she prepared the tea. She also encouraged Nick that Jack wouldn't mind at all. Nick Immediately went to a wall where a giant TV was hung from. It was the biggest TV he'd ever seen, and he's been in an elephant's mansion before; for… reasons. There was also a bar counter nearby, with a shelf that had so many types of alcohol in it The Nocturnal District would be jealous.

There was an open balcony nearby, and it had the same views as in that glass corridor, only without that distant shine. The sky was a bright blue, and large clouds were slowly gliding by. Grass was a healthy bright green, and in some places, there were small rock structures jutting out of the ground. Wherever he was, it was way nicer than Zootopia. Nick went right to the edge and peeped his head over the parapet. He was thoroughly shocked when he saw the steep rock face of an entire mountain there.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Unless you're not scared of heights, then… I don't know, knock yourself out I guess," Carly sarcastically said as she walked to the balcony holding a tray with a teacup and a can of beer on it.

"Hey uh, Carly was it? Where are we?" Nick asked as he sat in a lounge chair. Carly set the tray down on a side table and sat on the other side of the table in one of those long chairs where rich, snobby people sit to sunbathe in.

Carly handed Nick the steaming teacup. "We are in the lovely Graze Plains, about 250 Kilometres North-East from Zootopia." Carly clarified, grabbing the Beer, tapping on the can.

"The Graze Plains? Why…?" Nick blew on his tea, looking at Carly cracking open the can. "Okay, seriously? It's like 12 in the afternoon."

"Okay; One, Its _2:30_ in the afternoon. And two, there is no 'time' for a good beer. Or at least 'okay' beer," Carly sassed, turning to look at Nick. She angled her glasses down as she took her first sip.

"Alrighty, point taken," Nick quietly said as he took his own sip of his tea. "But still, where are we? Like… This house, mansion… Possible super-castle-in-the-mountains."

"This is…" Carly sighed a little. "This is _Dragon's Nest_."

"Hroth- What?"

Carly sighed more. "Basically, this is Jack's Home. He officially named it… _That_."

"Dragon's Nest..? What is this, some kind of 'Jails and Minotaurs' nerd hangout?" Nick joked, taking another sip of tea.

"Hey! Don't you dare MOCK Jails and Minotaurs! That game is awesome, alright! And it's not just ' _nerds'_ who play it. _Tons_ of other people play it too!" Carly backlashed, and some.

"Hey, hey! I didn't take you for a… whatever you call a fan of those-"

"Jailcrawler. Or personally, a Prison Master."

"… Right. Besides, 'tons' is right. One of your game's fans already weigh a few of those." Nick said, basically adding petrol to the raging wildfire.

Carly pulled a magnum from under the table, and snapped it right to Nick's muzzle. "I will actually kill you if you don't take that back," She stone-heartedly whispered.

Time stood still as Nick darted his eyes to and from the gun's barrel to Carly's stone-cold murder stare. He could even see a savage little snarl coming along, with a few fangs already begging to leave Carly's mouth. He hasn't seen that kind of murder-stare since the one time he lost Finnick's little Elephant suit. _The one time._

"Jeez, I'm kidding! Oh my gosh I wish I could've taken a picture of that," She put the gun back under the table and rolled back onto her back, laughing at the still thoroughly traumatized Nick. "But seriously, like… For _real_ , don't mention Jails and Minotaurs in front of Jack."

"Would you shoot me if I asked why?" Nick asked, losing his appetite for the tea.

Carly took a drag of the beer. "Well I wouldn't, but Jack… Probably. His body count is higher than my mana skill, and I have a pretty great- Nevermind. Between you and me, he's a total secret fan of that game. Dragon's Nest is the name for an in-game property you can buy. _And he named his real-life house after it._ " Carly said.

"Did he now? Hmmm…" Nick said, mentally putting it into a folder in his head.

"Oh yeah," Carly burped. Well, belched. "He and I used to have a two-man clan way back. We used to play it a lot back in Sanctuary- You know what, forget I said that."

"Sanctuary?" Nick questioned, but was immediately interrupted by a 'ding' noise.

"Shoot, that must be Jack!" Carly exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

Nick followed behind her, as she walked through the hall to a section Nick didn't see before. Now they were at really lavish looking lift landing as the doors opened. A small rabbit stood there, wearing a white shirt with bloodstains all over its right arm and shoulder.

"What's up, Savage?" Carly excitedly said as Nick was still shocked at the sight of a shirt that was more parts blood than shirt.

"Carly, nice to see you- Mr. Wilde! Glad to see that you're finally awake. Also, Carly… For goodness' sake, it's like 12 noon, why are you drinking a beer?" Jack asked as he walked to the hall on his tiptoes. It looked like blood got down to his pants too.

"Okay; One, Its _2:30_ in the afternoon. And two-"Carly said, rooted to the ground.

"There's no 'time' for a good beer, I know! You told me that a hundred times already!" Jack shouted back, raising his arms up in frustration.

"I see you two are best friends," Nick said, walking back to the hall, seeing that Jack walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Wilde?" Jack asked from the kitchen as Nick looked at the water feature.

"You can keep the 'formalities' to yourself, Savage. Don't think I'm gonna let you off after you _blew a building up with me in it._ " Nick said, with a small fire in him again.

"Well at least your memory is still there," Jack said, putting his shirt into a whole in the wall. "But I thought after saving your life, we would be even."

"What do you mean? I just passed out from… Smoke… Poisoning I guess." Nick said, looking at the floor.

"Nick, if it was Carbon Monoxide Poisoning, you would've been fine after a night's rest with an oxygen supply." Carly said, trying to calm him down again.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his right side.

"Nick it's been 4 days since that day. You lost a lot of blood in that explosion. Here." Carly clarified, while passing Nick a newspaper.

 **CITY HALL BOMB LIGHTS UP THE SKY!**

Citizens of Zootopia were rudely awakened by a sudden explosion that happened at roughly 10PM last night. Authorities report that the building is still structurally sound, and only the top floor has been badly damaged.

Senators say that this is another 'pro' in Zootopia's active gun control situation

Nick stopped reading. That damn Gun Control situation is so dumb.

"This is from 3 days ago. I was out that long?" Nick solemnly asked.

"You were cut pretty bad in the first blast. I can only assume adrenalin was fuelling you and numbing the pain," Jack said, walking to Nick. "You lost a couple litres in one night. I'm not surprised your body needed time."

"If I lost that much, how'd I make it here in the first place?" Nick asked again.

Jack had a small laugh. "Let's just say we're both very lucky we have the same blood type.

"Yeah, that and _me,_ the doctor that saved the both of you from blood spilling all over this damn carpet!" Carly protested.

"There are no carpets here, Carly." Jack corrected.

"Yeah? Well, you should get some. This place needs them," Carly 'suggested'. "Also, you should read more of that article, Nick."

Zootopia Police Chief Bogo has also released to press that evidence of ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nick P. Wilde were found in the rubble of the ruins. On further investigation, The ZPD has issued that the two star officers, known for their outstanding work on the Nighthowler crisis 4 months ago, are now deceased.

Judy Hopps was born and raised in Bunnyburrows,

"Oh no- Judy! Where is she?" Nick frantically asked.

"She's fine, Nick. Don't worry, we've been taking care of her," Jack said, putting on a fresh new shirt.

"Fine? _Fine?_ She got slammed into a wall after City Hall blew up. How can she be _fine?_ " Nick questioned.

"Because, Nick, the two of you are some of the most important people in Zootopia right now! Heck, maybe more important than Savage over here," Carly exclaimed.

" _Carly. Not right now_ ," Jack said quietly to Carly.

"If not now, then when? Sorry Jack, but I think you've been vague enough as it is. I mean you _did_ literally blow up a building-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Blowing up the mayor's office may have been a bit extreme. Also, that's all I blew up, _not_ the entire hall!" Jack interrupted.

"Yes, yes it was," Nick muttered. "But that doesn't mean I'm on board with this!"

"But, I assumed since you agreed to meet me at the mayor's office, I-"

"That was before I knew the _explosion_ part-"

"Jeez, alright! So maybe I overdid it! Oh for goodness' sake, give me a break!" Jack broke out.

Jack sighed, and walked over to the bar. Carly and Nick followed. He poured himself a whiskey on the rocks and offered some to Nick and Carly. Both of them refused. Jack finished his drink, and immediately poured himself another. Nick and Carly each took a seat on a barstool in front of the counter. As Nick climbed up the seat, he noticed that Jack was standing on a stool that was propped on top of another stool. He fought back a giggle in fear of being knocked out again.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But you gotta understand me when I say… I need you and Judy on my team. Zootopia doesn't know it, and hopefully it never will, but the city needs your help," Jack said, swirling his drink around.

"The Organization does too," Carly added.

Jack hesitantly nodded. "She's right, you know. Well technically, you weren't supposed to know, but we crossed that line ages ago."

"But… Why though? You rigged city hall to-" Nick noticed Jack staring at him. "Make the whole city think we're goners in some rogue terrorist attack or something. Then you basically save our lives to make sure we're still here. Now I know my hustles, but that is a big one to pull off," Nick then noticed the both of them looking at each other. "If that's the method, what's the problem?"

The both of them stayed quiet, and soon looked to the floor. Carly spoke up, "Nick, I know we don't know each other much, and with… _Recent events_ , it could almost sound like we're kind of assholes, but… Can we trust you?"

A short period of silence and a quick glance at the wooden doors he passed through earlier, Nick nodded.

…

It was quite a long afternoon after that conversation. Carly stayed behind at Dragon's Nest while Nick and Jack took a long elevator ride down the core of the mountain. Nick was given a new set of clothes, including a fitting black suit jacket. Nick asked where the jacket came from, seeing that Carly was a little too big for it, and Jack was definitely too little. He was satisfied with the 'Just be happy it happened to be there' answer he got from Jack.

At the lowest floor accessible by the elevator, was a large garage that was basically a showroom for the vehicles stashed away at Dragon's Nest. It looked like it was just carved out of dynamite. It was a large hallowed out chamber with metal walkways leading to the different vehicles. There were lights built into the sides of the walkways, illuminating the paths. Right in the centre of the chamber was an attack helicopter and a private jet. To either side were a spectacular selection of cars, ranging from the fast to the heavy. Nick noticed the car that Jack drove them off with, 'The Lantern'.

Jack said Nick could have fun while he went to do some logistics stuff first.

Nick immediately hopped into the attack helicopter.

He remembered all the training he had while watching crappy VHS movies about big buff renegade police officers who always 'played by their own rules'. He was making shooty noises while pretending to fire the twin 50 cal. Machine guns and Falcon-class missile barrages. He was also unaware that the helicopter's loudspeaker was always on for security reasons.

Jack happily ignored all that and let Nick have his fun. He's had a pretty stressful week as it was. Jack signalled Nick to get into Lantern and they drove off. An opening revealed itself in one side of the cave, and Jack drove out of it onto the grass outside. The opening closed and Jack drove off. They went onto a rough road for a few miles, and they talked the whole time. The windows were rolled down and the AC turned off, the mountainous fresh air was refreshing. Nick noticed that jack was finally opening up to him, compared to the first time they met. Apparently Jack has a thing for sheep or something. Nick seemed to have forgotten about all the mortal danger he was in before.

Jack turned off-road after a few miles, and continued talking with Nick, sharing his experiences with him as a totally kick-ass super-secret agent spy rabbit. The sun was still shining above them as Lantern trudged along their bumpy journey. After a few more minutes, they reached a rather large boulder.

They exited the car and Nick took a look around. There was nothing but grass and hills for miles and a single, solid mountain. He could roughly make out Dragon's Nest up on its peak. Apparently it really was that secret, he couldn't even find that glass corridor or the balcony from there. Nick asked Jack what they were doing out there, and Jack simply answered by pushing a secret button on the side of the boulder. A side of the boulder pushed inwards, revealing a stairwell leading downwards. It was gently illuminated.

Jack went in first, then Nick did, the opening shutting itself closed behind him. The stairwell led to yet another underground chamber, this time with much lower headroom. A strong blue hue was seen pretty much everywhere and the place was lit with florescent lights. Big metal boxes were spread evenly across the room, and a single door was on the far opposite side.

"Jack, what is this place? This doesn't seem as nice as Nest up there," Nick asked with nervousness in his voice.

"This room used to be called Point Delta. It served as a bunker of sorts, a quick meeting point for operatives, a drop zone for packages from the Organization… Stuff like that. Now… I just call it the basement," Jack said, walking to the middle of the room, one of his paws touching the metal boxes.

"The basement? Seems like a downgrade from 'Dragon's Nest', doesn't it?" Nick joked, trying to lift up his spirits.

"Yeah. Inside these boxes are… Well, _were_ , other mammals," Jack solemnly said, turning back to Nick.

"Wait, what? Jack… you know you gotta turn the slowly turn the dial up on that kind of stuff. You can't just drop that on me," Nick protested, reading the words on one of the boxes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Especially after that ride, I know. But this is the only way I could think of to make you understand what's happening," Jack said.

Nick stayed quiet, awaiting more information.

"After the Nighthowler crisis in Zootopia, these were the first few victims of the next wave of attacks. They were all in an enclosed area, and… After the infection, they began to lose it. They became… As your news outlets say, savage," Jack said, stopping at one box, looking at its occupant's name. "They killed each other off until there was one left, and he had to put down for the safety of others."

The silence was deafening. Nick saw jack's eyes turning glassy. He never though that he would see him this way.

Jack sniffed a tear back. "But that's not all, Nick, There's just one more thing I needed you to see." Jack walked back up the stairs.

Just as Nick began to take a step up the stairs, he turned back to read the closest box to him.

Here Lies

Agent Lucy 'Hunter'

A proud operative of the Bureau and a hero to all good

She will be honoured and missed.

Nick thought about the plaque. He remembered that jack said something about 'Organization Two' or something. Wouldn't they put that on it instead of the 'Bureau? He paid no mind to it. He also realised that Jack mentioned 'infection' earlier. Weren't the targets just shot with a pellet? That's how Bellwether 'infected' him, and how Otterton and Manchas turned savage.

Nick climbed back up the stairs and the boulder door closed behind him. He found Jack standing quite a distance away, and his ears drooped down. He's never seen them drooped down before, and he remembered what Judy told him about those.

Nick made his way to him. A gentle breeze came blowing by, and as he came closer, Nick noticed a sniper rifle sticking out of the ground, standing on its barrel. The gun's sling was slowly dancing in the wind. A small layer of rust had already formed on the metal part of the rifle.

"Nick, meet Will. Will, Nick," Jack said, putting his paws into his pant pockets.

"Howdy," Nick whispered.

Jack giggled a bit, but stayed quiet.

"So, who's he? And why isn't he with the rest underground?" Nick asked.

"Will… Wasn't infected. He was shot during our operation. _This_ operation, in fact."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's alright," Jack sniffed back another tear. "Will was my partner. Agent Shock was his call-name. We've been friends for years, and in this job… Trust me, true friends are hard to come by."

"Well don't you have Carly? You both seem pretty close."

"Yeah, Carly's another really good friend. But, Will and I… We go way back. I helped him get his first kill on the field."

"Like true friends, do."

Jack laughed a little. "Yeah. It's a strange friendship, isn't it? But that's you forge a truly golden one. You trust someone with your life and more."

Nick stayed quiet, thinking about the situation he was in.

"But hey, I guess you and Judy got that same kind of bond, huh?"

Nick stomach jumped a little when he heard that. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Yeah."

The both of them stayed quiet a little while.

"So that's all the history you two had? You both just bagged mammals across the world?" Nick asked.

"Well that was the main one, yeah. But you know, we shared stuff. Our dreams, what we wanted to do before the Organization… Who we _liked_ back at the Organization… That kinda stuff."

"Shame he's gone, huh?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find another one like Will."

' _Phrasing_ ', Nick thought to himself. "Hey, come on now, Jack. You got Carly, Judy and me now. It'll be alright."

Nick put his arm around Jack's shoulder. He felt him have a quick shudder, but he accepted the gesture in the end.

"You know, Judy's lucky to have someone like you around her," Jack said, pulling out a small bottle from his jacket.

Nick pulled his arm away. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"From the Nighthowler case to the city hall explosion… You stuck with her and protected her all the way. She may not know it, but she's real lucky." Jack said, while taking a quick swig of the bottle.

"Yeah, I just want to… Keep her safe, you know?"

"Of course. I know the feeling all too well." Jack put the bottle down in front of the rifle.

"I just hope she'll be fine helping you out on this… Mission of yours."

Jack smiled. "So can I take that as an 'I'm on board'?"

"You got it, buddy. Although, to be honest, Judy may be a little harder to convince."

Jack pulled out his phone. "Well, time to test that out." Jack began walking back to Lantern.

"What's happening?" Nick yelled, quickening up his pace.

"That was Carly. Judy finally woke up."


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams Nightmares

[Act 2] Chapter 6: _The City that never hibernates still has Dreams / Nightmares_

"Dragon's Nest": The Great Hills, North-West of Zootopia

A neck-breakingly fast drive, a long elevator ride up, half a bottle of Scotch and about 2 hours later, a bunny, a fox, a jackrabbit and a wolf sit on a lavishly modern balcony overlooking one of the prettiest landscapes in the region. The sky has turned into a fiery orange that blended into a stunning red far into the horizon. Streaks of thin white randomly made their way into their spots high above. It was like a giant omnipotent being had painted this scene for the four of them, but probably had a slip on a wet floor and made a few accidents. But we all know there are no mistakes; only happy little accidents.

Gentle, swinging tunes from the 60's softly played from a radio in the kitchen. On top of a coffee table in front of them were two empty cans of Zootopia's local beer, a half-empty bottle of scotch, three empty boxes of blueberry juice and glass half-full of still cool carrot juice. Random candy wrappers flew about in the gentle wind that blew from the outdoors. The atmosphere was of mixed emotions, from confusion, to anger, even to happiness. It has been a complicated recent time for the four of them. Tissues were weighed down by the tears contained inside them. Contact numbers in phones were altered. Words of encouragement and assurance were exchanged.

Time passed as words did. The fiery sky turned into a calming deep blackness. In place of the burning sun that was in front of them; the moon stood, quiet and confident. A single beacon of light in the otherwise bare void of the night sky. More time passed, and the small glimmering dots of distant stars began popping up. The jackrabbit and wolf returned to the den behind them, leaving the bunny and fox alone. The jackrabbit left his bottle of scotch and glass behind on purpose. The wolf decided to plop her body onto a nearby couch and take a nap. Typical wolf.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Judy softly asked. She was wrapped in the blanket she was sleeping in for the past few days. She had small dark rings under her eyes.

"Uh… Yeah. You definitely don't see this back in the city," Nick replied. He was surprised. He expected some sort of questioning session to suddenly start, but here she was… Talking about the moon.

"I know, right. Even back in Bunnyburrows it was never this… Clear," Judy said, picking up her glass of carrot juice. "Or at least, I don't remember it being this clear."

"Must be close, huh? I always did think Zootopia was way too bright. Sometimes we couldn't even see a single star," Nick joked, looking at Judy.

Judy kept looking forward. A brief moment of silence went by that was quickly broken by Judy asking, "Nick, what do you think of all this?"

Nick was taken aback. She sounded so… calm. He couldn't detect a single hint of anger, sadness or fear. It sounded like a question you would ask a friend that you suddenly met.

"About what?"

"All this. Not just Jack, or Carly, or this… _Organization_. Not just this whole crazy thing that just happened. Not even just about Zootopia and its 'imminent danger'. What do you think about… _Everything_ that's happening?"

Nick paused for a few seconds, trying to collect his thoughts.

Judy continued, "Ever since I was little, I always thought that Zootopia was this wonderful place where-"

"Anyone could be anything. I've heard that plenty, Carrots." Nick interrupted.

"Exactly. I had these crazy high expectations of this city. I read the blogs, I watched the news, I listened to the music movements. I even subscribed to this expensive magazine once. I just wanted to be part of it all."

"Judy?" 

"And then, years later… I became the first ever bunny police officer. Then, barely a week later, with your help, of course; I crack open a case that the entire ZPD couldn't solve for months. _Then_ , I manage to uncover Bellwether's insane Nighthowler plan."

"Judy, what are you-"

" _Then,_ just a few days later, a secret agent shows up at my door and the day after that… I nearly died and then another couple days after that... Here I am. Agreeing to be part of this insane operation. This… This crazy thing that almost sounds like some guy is writing this out as we speak."

Chills go up Nick's spine.

"It's like… What are the odds this would happen? And more importantly, what are the odds you would stick by my side this whole time, Nick?"

Even more chills go up Nick's spine.

[READACTED]: Somewhere in Zootopia

Your entire body ached. Your eyes were still closed, but you were awake. Your head anchored down, straining the top of your spine. A sharp, foul stench pierced your nostrils. Your mouth was dry, but you could feel the damp moisture in the air. It was thick, you could almost cut a slice of the air around you.

As you slowly tilt your head upwards, you open one eye. You see a room with exposed brick walls. A single florescent light bar was dimly lighting up the room. It was randomly flickering, and it hurt your one open eye. You slowly adjusted and open both your eyes. One wall had a large rectangular mirror on it. In front of you, a battered plastic table stood. Dents were all over it, with a large hole on one side.

You could faintly taste blood in your mouth. You realize that you couldn't move your arms. They seemed to have been bound behind the plastic chair you were sat on. You also realize that you were wearing a dirty orange jumpsuit that was torn in random places.

You don't where you are, and fear began consuming you. You struggle about, trying to break free. You try screaming, but your voice can't seem to leave your mouth. Your throat burned with pain with every attempt of making sounds. Panic began to set in and tears started to form.

Radio static was heard, followed by a loud beep. You hear a door being forced open behind you and bright yellow light flooded the room, a shadow envelopes you and a shadow formed in front of you. You recognize its shape. You can't completely remember what it was, but you remember fearing it. Your breathing becomes frantic as you send your body into a frenzy, trying to distance yourself from the figure.

"It's all because of _YOU!_ "

A voice thundered. Without warning, a pair of hands gripped your neck, and began strangling you. You keep on forcing your arms to break free, hoping with every last second that you could do something, _anything._ Painful, short screeches eventually leave your mouth, bringing nothing but pain and blood. As your vision began to blur into a singular blackness, you felt your arms and legs stop moving, all movements you forced becoming nothing but useless limps.

"Stop it, damnit! You're _killing her!_ "

A loud thud was heard, and sounds of a scuffle followed. You did not care. You gasped for air, arms and legs beginning to convulse as air trickled through your probably ruptured windpipe. The chair fell backwards, and sends you into more shock. Your eyes darted everywhere, trying to make sense of anything. Moisture began seeping into your clothes and fur. You didn't care. You didn't want to die. Not there. Not like this.

Someone propped you back up and forced a needle into your left arm. You shut your eyes tight and forced another blood-curdling scream form the pain.

"There. That'll keep her stable."

The door was shut and once again the lights were dim. Your breathing was still fast, but it was getting slower, you feel your eyes getting drowsy. The table was knocked to the back of the room. You realise that you were facing the mirror. You recognise the face that stared blankly back.

You recognise that face. That smeared and faded eyeliner. That fluffiness that was once high and proud; now soaked and stained with fluids that you do not want to know of. Those two green eyes that once had some speck life to them.

You were Dawn Bellwether, and it's all because of you.

Dawn blacked out.

Metro Station Tundra: Tundratown District, Zootopia

Why'd it have to be here? I should have brought a thicker jacket. Every time I come back to Tundratown it just always seems to get colder; then Sahara Square would get hotter. But still, I'd rather deal with the cold than the heat. At least I could always put on another layer. On the other paw, there's only so much I can take off before it becomes public indecency.

Tundratown at night was so much nicer than any other district at night. The gentle snowfall, the not-so-bright lights and the always present winds was always something that calmed me. It felt like a jazz song come to visual life. Lantern couldn't get too far without its Snow body kit, so I parked it near the Tundratown/Sahara boundary wall. Parking rates near the giant walls are stupid expensive, but hey, it keeps the car toasty.

This shouldn't be too hard of an assignment. Sanctuary sent a message that there may be a target around here, so I just gotta sit tight for a couple of hours. All I have with me is my 9mm, silenced of course, and my trusty combat knife. I call it Stabby. If all goes well, I won't need them. I'm looking for a tiger wearing a yellow suit. Why a tiger is wearing a yellow suit? Because fashion is stupid and so is that tiger.

Our moles in the Tundratown Mafia told us that this feline is some new face in the scene, ties with the Tujunga Botanical Society; and if that's true, this could be a pretty big Intel drop for my little Nighthowler operation. He may be a tiger, but if he's wearing that kind of suit in this climate, who used to work with gardeners, he won't be a problem.

My only problems now are the fact that it just dropped another 2 degrees and I forgot to bring out my new jacket; the point that Carly may or may not be drunk and passed out on my couch (again) and the plausible fact that a bunny and a fox may be having some steamy fun in my home.

I hate having these loose ties in my head. Keeps me distracted. Bad enough that I'm the only high-level operative in Zootopia right now, now I have those… 'Idiocities' in the back of my head. Although Carly has said that Sanctuary may deploy another Operative here sometime soon. Actually I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Carly, Judy and Nick are enough of a headache; although I am starting to warm up to Nick. For an ex-conman, he's a nice fox.

Wait I think I see that tiger. Yeah that's definitely my target. That's the stupidest outfit I have ever seen in my life.

"Dragon's Nest": The Great Hills, North-West of Zootopia

"Judy! Nick! Wake up!" Carly yelled.

The two of them jolted awake, Judy's head rested on Nick's shoulder.

"Rise and shine, operatives Hopps and Wilde!" Carly exclaimed soon after.

"Carly," Judy grumpily said, rubbing her eyes. "The moon is still literally right there."

"Operatives wait for no mammal!" Carly said, pointing excitedly at the two still sleepy mammals.

"What's all this 'operatives' nonsense?" Nick said, standing from his seat to stretch.

"You think you could do all the stuff we talked about just like that? HA!" Carly guffawed, still very excited and most likely drugged by caffeine. "Sanctuary just approved Jack's field assignment and promotion. The both of you are Field Operatives now! Well technically Organization-Monitored Temporary Agents, but that's not catchy. Welcome to Organization Two!"

"Huh, well… Alright then!" Nick said, a mixture of excitement and fear in his voice.

"I mean, this was going to happen eventually, right?" Judy said.

"Alright, cadets. Briefing time!" Carly exclaimed one last time before sarcastically marching into the den.

Judy and Nick followed behind her, to the elevator landing area. Carly popped open a vase and placed her paw on a pad underneath it.

[Sanctuary Technical 'RUBY' Recognized]

A computerized voice played and a panel in the wall opened up, a secret elevator showed up. The three of them stepped in and the elevator began moving. Nick and Judy stood close by each other in silence as Carly pulled a tablet from a panel in the elevator and began tapping on it. The elevator jerked to a stop and all four walls began to be pulled apart by mechanical arms. A pair of machine turrets spun up and Judy and Nick panicked, dropping to the floor.

"Don't worry, routine security," Carly casually said, walking to a large, illuminated wall. "Good reflexes though."

Judy and Nick stood back up and joined Carly.

"Alright, you two… First briefing! Exciting isn't it! Alright, serious now. Jack-" Carly cleared her throat. "Agent Savage was just deployed to Tundratown two hours ago to track down a known affiliate of the Mafia. His mission is to acquire any necessary information to 'Operation Fangdango'. _That's the name of our operation, by the way!"_ Carly shot them a wink. "The two of you; _**Agent Hopps**_ and _ **Wilde**_ are tasked with tracking down a supposed Nighthowler Production lab, then find any necessary information, then destroy it."

"Wait, _destroying it_? How are we supposed to do that?" Judy asked.

"Agent Hopps, you wrecked a train on your own. It's not my place to tell you how to do your new job."

"Alright… Tracking, learning then destroying. Got it. So where are we going?" Nick asked, already going into proper character.

"Suit up, party mammals. You're heading to the Nocturnal District." Carly slyly said, tapping on her tablet that opened up a door that had a sports car loaded with weapons and disguises in its trunk. "Welcome to the Organization, you two. Play it right, and this'll be fun.


End file.
